A Break In
by skittleriddles44
Summary: Jason comes home to find that someone stole his cycle and Dick just happens to be lurking around. Jason X Dick. The M is for later chapters. ;D Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Someones been here."

Jason had been patrolling the city during every dark hour that night, such is his routine, duty, hobby, or obsession (no need to specify). Upon his return to his closest safe house, he noticed his ex bat-cycle was missing and someone had rummaged through his things. At first he didn't believe it. But after a solid minute he accepted that he had been robbed. "How in THE HELL did I get robbed?" He paced along the cheap sofa cursing. Wanting to know, needing to know who did this to him. Once he realized his pace had grown into a heavy-footed jog he stopped. "fuck." Pissed at the intrusion of his space. The audacity this person had to steal from him and think, for a second, that they could get away with it. He went to his surveillance feed and saw nothing. He checked his motion sensors and found no error. "how dammit, and WHO? I'll find my man, I always will." He chewed out as he picked up his phone and started to dial Dicks number. "He's not the _best_ detective but, he's damn close." However, when jay went to call, he couldn't. "I just started proving myself to them, if I ask for help now, would i be weak willed? I'm so used to working with him, we could figure this out together… No it's too easy to let things go back to how they were, even though it will _never_ be like it was before. It can't be." Jason threw his phone somewhere across the safe house and slumped onto the wall. He relaxed and heard Dick in his ear giving him his golden child advice.

 _Breath jay, don't let your temper reduce your skills to basic instincts._

Jason chuckled. Remembering the lessons he received from Dick during his childhood was bittersweet. And every memory Jason had of that blinding smile chipped at his heart. He wanted to forgive Dick, he wanted to be with him like he was years ago, but Bruce's reign stood between them. Jason could not forgive Bruce, and Dick would always go back to Bruce. Jay didn't fit in.

Shaking his head, he came back to the present. He looked towards the now, empty space and saw a thin spot of dampness. Jay crept over and saw the faintest boot print. "Well size 9, you're officially fucked." A smile with questionable intent crept onto his face but stopped abruptly. "I'll admit it though, I should cool down more often. I would have picked up on this clue instantly if I wouldn't have started to flip shit."

"True".

Jasons eyes went wide under his domino mask, instantly recognizing the smooth voice sliding in through the kitchen window. He turned around as the nimble figure twisted into the room off the window sill. The moonlight dancing on his broad shoulders only intensified the drastic curve of his muscular waist. Was Dicks suit always that tight? Jason rolled his eyes and wanted to look away to avoid entrapment in this mans spell. He couldn't. So he spoke, arrogantly.

"What did I do to deserve this encounter with Gotham's favorite sidekick, Nightwing?

"Don't be like that Jay bird, youre a close runner up". Dick teased

"Geewillikers Nightwing that's good to know!". Jason rolled his eyes after and did his best robin impersonation earning a fit of laughter from Dick.

As he held his stomach from the intense laugh Dick leaned against the counter and rubbed at his eyes beneath his mask. Jason studied Dick. He noticed the scuff on the rib of Dicks suit, the tare by his knee, and the slick appearance of his suit. Was it a new design? Or was dick wet?

Dick saw Jasons studying look through his laughter and collected him self to ask, "How have you been? We've been worried about you." Jason removes his mask so that dick can see his eye roll. "oh, really? I would be too, ya know, since the guy who killed me is still playing marco polo with Bruce." Jason spat out bitterly. Dick flinched at his words. He knew the intensity of the grudge that Jason held against bruce. This pain and anger within his family had been the source of his years' worth of sleepless nights. Dick sighed, he wanted to hug his little brother, to tell him that he and bruce were sorry for failing him but, he couldn't. Jason wasn't a child anymore, that time has long passed. The time for apologies had also passed, no matter how many times he tried to convince Jason that bruce didn't choose the clown over him it ended in an argument.

Dick stood in thought, subconsciously sinking into his hip and mindlessly playing with his hair. Jason couldn't help but love it. Love him. but, it hurt like hell. The perfect robin, the annoying, nimble, caring, talkative, but ridiculously lovely, Dick Grayson. Jason oogled for a minute then noticed the drops of water on the floor around Dicks feet.

"You are wet."

Dick smirked, "how could you tell? You're staring a little too hard." he wondered if Jasons eyes would get sore from the repeated sassy eye rolls. He noticed the slight blush on his face too.

"My cycle is missing, you wear a size nine, know where my safe house is and are wet. Why did you take my cycle?"

Dick leaned back into the counter, "I took it because you don't listen Jason. I needed to get your attentio- Have you gotten taller? We're the same height now. "

"you could have called idiot. And yea, I grew."

"Would you have answered? That's like a whole three inches"

"Nope and yep."

Another sigh left diciks lips. They weren't getting anywhere. Jason tapped his foot to show his impatience. Tired of his conflicting feelings, tired of being near the most precious thing he cant have.

" Ok jay, I get it, you don't wanna talk yet. But Ill be here for you when you do." Dick spoke with downward eyes. "so please come to me if you need anything because..." He stepped toward Jason, reached out and pulled him into a warm hug. Dick spoke softly into jasons neck "You're still my little bird."

Jason blushed and felt his chest tighten as if his heart might stop. He felt his cheeks burn and hands go cold. He couldn't think of a response, so he just stood in dicks arms. It felt like ages but when dick went to let go Jason grabbed his waist and pulled him back in. Jason knew it was strange and that dick would surley tease him but he couldn't help himself.

Dick was surprised at the sudden affection from Jason but immeadiately found comfort in his brothers arms. Dick hoped this was the beginning of a new bond, a strong one. Excited with anticipation, he spoke. "Jay, you can rely on me, I wont let you down-"

"So don't let go." Jason mumbled out, barely audible.

Dick internally giggled at how cute Jason was, thinking back to when he was still that fired up kid in red and yellow. "I wont let go." Dick leaned back and gave Jason a kiss on his forehead.

Jason stiffened, dick hadn't done that in years. _Does dick feel that way about me?_ Looking into his sky blue eyes Jason saw dicks warmth and love. Without thinking Jason leaned over and passionately kissed Dick. After removing his lips he stared at dick, trying to read his thoughts.

Dicks eyes were wide for a moment, registering what just happened. But then, he laughed and a suggestive grin grew on his face.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

This took me way longer than it was supposed to. I am So Sorry I left yall hanging!

* * *

They kissed. Jason wasn't sure how Dick would react. It was crazy how quick his confidence left him. Before the kiss Jason was sure but, now he worried what dick would say. Ughhh. But then dick laughed, that laugh that made his young handsome face crinkle in the best places. An adorable blush on his cheeks and the light chuckle chirping out of his mouth made Jason freeze. Jason was taken back from the light pouring out of his bird brother, for some reason it felt unbearable tonight. Jason looked away and studied his toes, not sure about what to do.

Jason's features put his emotions on display, the battle within him clearly conflicting.

Of course, Dick was surprised by the kiss but, it wasn't unpleasant. It was rash, intense, and passionate. It was Jason and frankly, he loved it. He grinned thinking about how this was starting to stress Jason out. I wonder how long he's wanted to do that? Is that _all_ he wants to do? A mischievous grin grew on his face. Dick couldn't help himself. "…Jay"

Jason's head shot up and he made direct eye contact, as if to say, he was going to face this head on. This made Dick feel proud. His brother was always brave, always strong, no matter the foe or mission. Dick spoke again.

" Jay, that kiss… did you mean it, in a romantic way? I don't want to misread this and hurt you."

"Yes it was…Romantic, and intimate. I couldn't say how I was feeling so, I ... Ill fucking apologize if that's what you want." Jason rushed out.

"No… its ok. I didn't mind it. It felt nice."

Dick smiled bright.

"Alright well, can I do more?"

Dick laughed lightly and nodded his head. Jason beamed and blushed as he went in for another kiss.

 _BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP._

Jason sighs dramatically and dick giggles before answering the communicator.

"Nightwing here, what's going on?" Dick is holding Jason's hand and rubbing his thumb across his knuckles.

"I need back up at the old bank by the theatre."

Jason heard the commanding voice from where he stood. Irritated, and tossed out of his daydream he pulled his hand back and left the kitchen. Dick went to follow him but stopped suddenly,

" Jay, you know how this works. I've got to help." With conflict in his voice and struggle in his heart, he left, through the window as smoothly as he came in.

Jason huffed in anger all the way into his shower. Furious with Dick for leaving him, after being beckoned by Bruce but understanding his actions as well. He wanted to be mad and not feel so torn. The erection didn't help. He cursed to himself. He hadn't even done anything intimate with Dick but just the thought had him hard. Just knowing that it was now becoming a real possibility…

Jason turned on the cold water and tried to calm down. Tried to forget the way Dicks eyes roamed his body. The smirk on those pouty lips _. Ughhh._ Jason decided to stop thinking about Dick, it was only torture. He reached for shampoo and began scrubbing his scalp harder than necessary. Jay rinsed his hair and went for the body wash, rubbing down his entire body. He intended to avoid his half hard erection until he knew he wouldn't be tempted to masturbate. It's not that he didn't like to pleasure himself but he just didn't want to feel so desperate for Dick.

After rinsing the soap off he cut the water and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist Jay headed for his dresser. _Bzzz Bzzzz_.

"It better not be Dick because, if it is…" He checked the caller I.D. "It is.". He sighed. Retreating from his room in his towel, deciding that pants can wait and so can Nightwing.

In his living room on his used sofa he lay in silence. Still pissed but, somehow still hungry for Dick.

"Fuck it." Mumbled Jason as he undid his towel wrap and began to palm himself. "Why cant I stop caring about that chatty, know it all?" Jason slowly tugged on his cock, keeping his breathing even.

Once he was fully hard again he rubbed his rough thumb over the tip of his cock and smeared the precum over it. He slightly increased the speed of his hand moving up and down on his hard cock until he started panting.

" Di…ckk… nghh…dii-"

 _THUMP_

There was a loud noise in the kitchen. Jason instantly stopped his hand, grabbed the knife he kept under his couch, stood up and wrapped himself back up in his towel. Because his place is so small, he was in the kitchen in 4 steps. Ready to kick some ass.

"Wait, its ME!" Dick yelled from the floor as Jason lunged at his neck.

"What the hell are you doing back in my kitchen?!" Jason snarled.

"All Bruce needed was someone on crowd control and Barbra was there and you weren't answering so…" dicks eyes began to fall down Jays body to look at his erection, seemingly unaffected by the threat of a burglar.

"STOP looking at me like that." Jason scowled, trying to maintain his dignity. "How much did you see?"

"Well I was just climbing in when I saw you grab your cock. I wasn't sure what to do, it felt like a personal treat." Dick made eye contact then looked away. "After a little while I felt like I was being a creep and was turning to leave quietly without you noticing me but…" Dick locked eyes with Jayson and held it this time.

"You were panting my name Jay. I thought I was going crazy but then you were doing It again…I was so shocked I fell off the windowsill."

Jason closed his eyes and tried to breath.

"Look, just leave. Pretend you didn't see or hear this." Jason sighed and turned away from Dick. He felt so exposed and humiliated. _Kiss is one thing but, catching me jerking off while saying his name is fucking ridiculous. I want to die, again._

Dick put his hand on Jason's shoulder and squeezed it, not to hurt him but to keep him from leaving.

"Jay, I'm sorry for watching you, but don't get the wrong idea. I thought you looked beautiful. That's why I fell. I had never seen anything so pure." Dick stared at the back of his brothers head. "I'll leave now, I've intruded enough for one day." and he let go of Jason's shoulder heading towards to window.

The younger boy didn't turn around to watch him leave. He remained still, waiting to hear the shutting of his window but, it never came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dick stood stone still with one hand the windowsill and the other in a tightly wound fist by his side. The older brother knew he had invaded Jason's privacy and should leave as he said he would but, he wanted to stay. He wasn't sure why he felt so compelled to stay though, something in his stomach told him that leaving now would be disastrous. The quick witted acrobat was raking his brain for anything to say to sooth his little bird.

Finally he turned around, only to stare at the back of Jason's head. Dick took in a breath and in two soundless steps wrapped his arms around Jason.

Jason stiffened at the warm embrace then, slowly eased into it.

"I guess you're not leaving huh?"

"Nope, unless you feel like throwing me out the window yourself?" Dick softly responded, trying to make his words lighthearted.

Jason let out a long heavy sigh as he rubbed his face, his hand lingered on his eyes. He cleared his throat

"Dick, I just…" Jason wasn't exactly sure about what he wanted to say.

"I should have held you more. I… I should have done a lot of things." Dick said.

Jason couldn't see his face but the way that the words hung in the air, he could tell Dick was pained. To comfort Dick, Jay leaned back into the hug and tilted his head backward to rest on Dicks shoulder. Though craning his head was not the most comfortable position, he felt that Dick would understand the meaning in his subtle actions.

He did.

The older boy hummed and squeezed Jay tighter. Jason welcomed this feeling until Dick began to lean back and Jason felt his own feet leave the ground.

"Why are you picking me up!?"

"I was really enjoying this moment but then I realized that we can't stand all night so I'm bringing you to sit on the couch. " Dick said cheerfully.

Jason began to thrash to get out of Dicks arms if, not for anything, his pride.

"Ok. So I'll walk, it's less than five steps."

"No Problem I've got it" dick said beaming a smile on his now visible face due to Jason twisting and turning around.

A second passes and Dick returns Jason to the ground in front of the couch. Jason immediately stepped back from Dick to try and calm his fluttering heart. However, as he made eye contact with his senior he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss _. What's got Dick blushing like that? He looks damn cute but what's with the staring at my waist like… oh shit_. Jason looked down only to discover that in his fight for the floor his towel had gotten stuck on Nightwing's utility belt and was as a result hanging from Dicks belt… leaving Jason stark naked.

For a moment Dick had frozen, once again seeing Jason bare and beautiful. After several seconds of inappropriate staring he grabbed the towel now hanging from his waist and wrapped it around Jason. Then without missing a beat, sat down on the couch. Focusing on the grimy wall of the apartment and not the rugged young man inches away from him. While removing his mask, nightwing wondered if Jason would still sit with him. In his head he confirmed that if Jason was really upset that he would refrain from making a joke about this. It's only fair.

Jason sat down and sighed. _I've never had good luck, I shouldnt be surprised._ He looked over to Dick, he gazed over the profile his face but lingered at his now exposed eyes. _There is not an ounce of darkness in those eyes. Even after all bruce has put you through, you still radiate trust and hope. You always have._ Jason crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the couch. Gathering up the last of his courage with a long inhale. Sitting back up he turned his head to dick, grabbed the acrobats chin and pulled their mouths together. The kiss was longer than Jason had intendend but, he couldn't help himself, the way Dick was smiling on his mouth was an invitation to continue. Right ?

Right.

Dick's lips met his with eagerness, happy Jason didn't shut down after being so embarassed. Once their mouths parted Dick was wearing a slight blush and jason Loved it. He wanted more. "Can I touch you?''. Jason asked with high hopes but a confident voice. The older boy chuckled, making Jay raise his brow in question. Dick locked eyes with Jason and began to slide his hand up Jason's thigh. He moved slowly, giving Jay time to register what was about to happen. Jay shivered, how did nightwing become so irresistible?

Dick looked to Jason's cock and could see it growing from beneath the towel, the sight caused a twitch in his own groin. As his hand made it to Jason's cock, Dick leaned in to kiss Jason. Jason moaned as he felt Dicks gloved hands stroke his building erection. Dick saw his chance and slid his tongue into the boys mouth , taking his time to taste each moan as they slipped from his mouth. Jason could feel himself nearing a peak and cursed himself for having gotten himself halfway there before Dick was here. Not wanting to finish so soon he stopped Dick's tugs on his aching penis and turned to push the acrobat down onto the couch. Jason was now on his hands and knees hovering over Dick. His breathing was heavy with lust and his eyes began to wander, noticing Dicks slight squirm at the intense attention.

Dick was struggling to maintain eye contact with Jason. Not sure if should feel guilty or happy that the cup in his suit was keeping his straining cock from betraying what he felt was an innocent grin. Dick knew that he definitely wanted Jason and unlike Bruce, he wouldn't torture himself with a barrage of moral questions just to conclude the inevitable. Jason was a legal adult now, he had already admitted wanting to take things further, and was not killing as many bad guys anymore… Case closed.

"Sit up so I can take your suit off" Jason demanded. His uncertainty replaced with pure desire. Dick picked up on this, happy Jason finally felt confident in their intimacy.

"Slow down, cutie" Dick smirked as he began to sit up, "You've grown but you've always had problems with 'please'.". Dick slid himself from under Jason and stood in front of him. Slowly reaching for the back of his neck, He undid the bind that kept the top of his outfit snug on his muscular body. As it loosened he shrugged it off his shoulders while maintaining eye contact with Jason. After Dick pulled his firm arms from the tight body suit he stopped in its removal, letting it hang from his shaped hips. He licked his lips.

"Should I keep going?"

Jason looked in disbelief, unsure if Nightwing was really stripping right now. He went to speak and noticed the oddly great amount of saliva pooling in his hungrily open mouth. Am I drooling?

Dick wore a sly grin as he sighed, pretending to be bored and continued his strip. He moved his hands down his taut muscled stomach and hooked his thumbs onto his suit. He then turned around and began to peel the tight material from his skin. Revealing his sinfully round ass to a very desperate Jason.

Jason was entrapped by Dicks swaying hips and blatant sexual performance. Not moving a muscle, unsure how he could deserve such a magnificent treat and worried it would disappear. His cock was leaking and throbbed, demanding to be acknowledged, to be of use. But Jason refrained from touching himself, he didn't want to finish like this.

Dick peeked over his shoulder and almost giggled at the statue like figure sitting a couple feet away. Flushed cheeks, clenched fists, and a cock so hard it looked painful. He decided to spare the young man and help him out. "Jason" Dick reached down and squeezed his own plump ass, "Is there something you want?"

"Yes"


End file.
